


Coincidence

by NegitoroShipper



Series: The Crypt AU [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Vigilante, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegitoroShipper/pseuds/NegitoroShipper
Summary: Shortly after the party in Dangerous Woman, the mysterious and elusive Luka Megurine had paid her brother a visit meanwhile Miku has a moment of her own.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Megurine Luka
Series: The Crypt AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804270
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read Dangerous Woman, please do. https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052842

The sun was still down when Luki had driven to the precinct. He greeted his fellow officers with a small nod in greeting before going to the security footage like he always did. Not finding anything unusual from the cameras, he went directly to the green room for some coffee before entering his office. 

When he opened his lights, he found one familiar figure sitting comfortably on his big chair, feet visibly on the table. He blinked his eyes twice before tilting his head and sipping on his cup of coffee, both surprised and not surprised by what he was seeing. “Interesting how you keep on outsmarting me, little sister.” 

“I _am_ smarter than you but we both know that.” She said as she untangled her legs from resting on Luki’s desk while her body leaned on the very comfortable chair. The midnight tremors from the previous mission are obvious from the slight scraps of her suit.

Luki crossed his arm as he closed the door with his foot. “Hmmm,” he tilted his head in feigned recollection. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Luka frowned, unamused. She took her legs from resting on the table and landed them heavily on the floor. With her posture fixed, she pierced her eyes at his own as a silent warning - a sort of dare that tells him not to test her.

He sighed, as he pinched the bridge of his nose in both frustration and nervousness. His sister was chosen as the successor of a secret organisation because of sunshine and rainbows, after all. 

~0~

It was an hour after escaping from the party-turned-battlefield when Miku arrived at her apartment building with no less than a scrap of her dignity left intact. As much as she wanted to know or demand information from Luka - aka her ‘target’, her current accessories does not make her prepared to handle any sort of confrontation.

She angrily shut the door to her apartment with a force that shook the hinges. Her shoes were thrown to the side and her watch was thrown on the table. 

There is a lot about the mission that had her furious but there is one thing that had her just absolutely tearing her hair out and that is the fact that this Luka person had her around her little finger. How could she be so naive? 

She went straight to her refrigerator as she went to grab the tub of Ben and Jerry’s ice cream from the freezer. With fury, she paced around her own kitchen as she slammed the same drawer repeatedly before finally picking out a spoon from it.

Grumbling, she took the tub of ice cream and the spoon with her as she flopped down on her couch, ripping the lid in one fluid motion before she took one large bite of the cookie dough creamy goodness. Sugar always did help her during times of distress. 

She closed her eyes, letting the sensation of a brain freeze help her focus as she tried to assess what the hell happened in the party but the only thing that kept on popping in the forefront of her mind is the glint of mischief in mesmerizing ocean blue eyes. 

She dug her a bigger hole in her ice cream until she felt more calm than before. Note the wording. _More calm_ . She’s not about to pretend that she _is_. At least, she wasn’t literally tearing her hair out of her scalp even though she felt like she needed to.

With a small sigh, Miku opted to think about what led to the party instead of just allowing this particular person to take over thoughts. She sighed as she rubbed her temple with surges of irritation. 

Going over her interaction with her commanding officer, she could now see that he completely _knew_ what she was going to encounter during her supposed undercover mission. “Of course, he did.” Miku murmured as she proceeded to stab her spoon on her ice cream. 

She sighed again as she set her tub aside, letting her irritation subside along with any semblance of solidity from her ice cream. Sulking won’t help and she knew that even before this singular moment of clarity but she knew that she had to, especially with a hit to her pride.

Still, a frown to her face etches on her lips as she thought hard and carefully. Her mission had been unfair at best and dangerous at worse. What was given to her had been to simply spy on Luka Megurine under the pretense that her target would have the information that the precinct lacked but her chief didn’t even mention the involvement of another organization.

Was it even ethical to leave your subordinates fending for themselves under a high stakes mission? Heck, she doesn’t even know that it was a high stakes mission.

Miku shot to her feet and pacing, unable to keep still at the thought of her commanding officer willing to sacrifice lower rank officers. 

Her frown deepened as other unsettling thoughts invaded her mind. If Luki knew his sister would be under whatever war that happened, then he must have ties within the organization that Ms. Megurine owns. That means chief is a mole. Obviously.

Her mind travelled back to her first encounter with Luka Megurine. She was the one who made the first move. “Not relevant. She might’ve known it was me even before we talked,” She sighed as she tried to analyze even though every exchange that they had was… certainly cringeworthy. 

She remembered being flustered but clear-headed enough to just match Ms. Megurine’s tone of flirtatiousness. She remembered the _damned_ suit. She remembered being unable to really breathe while dancing… and she remembered Luka being just as frustrated as her when they both unveiled whatever situation Luki had gotten them into.

Miku stopped in her tracks as her panic paves way to confusion and a strange sense of relief. “She didn’t know.” But just as she found some semblance of positive emotion, her thoughts suddenly attached to one irresponsible, egotistical, superior.

Teal eyes grew angry as she felt the sudden itch to give _Commanding Officer_ Luki Megurine a piece of her mind. 

Shooting a blank look at the clock, she found that it was already morning even though the sun was not high up on the sky which means that Luki is already at the office. Without a second thought, Miku grabbed her keys uncaring of her harried state. 

~0~

“Look, it wasn’t a big deal.”

“Wasn’t a big deal?” Luka seethed. She stood, rolling the chair so far that it hit the wall. “Do you have any idea how crucial that operation had been?!”

“I did,” Luki said, unable to help but feel a tinge of shame. “I do. But, I have a reason for that.” 

She scoffed as she settled to a short pace of back and forth. “What could have possibly been _so_ important for you to jeopardize the mission by having someone inexperienced, inequiped, unskilled-”

“Luka-” Her brother said with that same tone he always used whenever she became inconsolable.

That had Luka getting angrier than she had been. “Don’t use that tone with me, Luki. You may be my older brother but I am the leader. You do not have the right _or_ permission to sabotage the mission.” 

Her brother went silent, allowing her to settle down before replying. "I know what it looks like but-”

She opened her palm towards him, effectively cutting off whatever he is trying to say. “You better have a good explanation. Or else, I will personally have you punished.” 

Her older sibling cannot help but feel terrified but what’s done is done so he did the second best thing - portray confidence. “I had Hatsune shadow you because I-” He looked away for a split second but it was enough for Luka to scoff. “... I need your resources?”

Luka had to pace even more just keep from exploding at her brother for the obvious lie. “Luki!” She glared at him.

He glared right back but it held no power over a woman who had crippled people with cat-like acrobatics mixed with martial arts so he sighed instead. “Fine,” He walked to one of the seats that is supposed to be for his visitors. “I was just worried, okay?”

The head of the organization cannot help but feel the strain of frustration that continued to crawl all-over her spine. “That’s not a good reason, Luki! You could have been blacklisted!”

“Yes, I know,” Luki said as if something heavy presses on his shoulders. “But, I cannot help but worry. No one knows you exist aside from me, the people in the Crypt, and the two people who could not give two shits about us,” He ruffled his hair as he mentioned their parents. “I need you alive, little sis. You’re the only family I have.”

Luka paused as she stared at her distraught sibling. He has grown from the kid he was and so did she but one thing never got… ‘out-grown’ by the two of them. That is their protectiveness - both emotionally or physically. She feels like an idiot for shouting at him now so she sighed and sat at the empty chair beside him.

“You don’t have to worry,” She said as she nudged their shoulders. “I can handle myself, you know that. I mean, you should. You saw how I kicked asses left and right while I was under Crypt training.”

That had Luki chuckling at the memory. “I know, but it is a reflex at this point, especially with this being your first mission as the head of Crypt,” He nudged her sibling’s shoulder, before visibly shaking himself out of his stupor and straightening his posture, going back to his professional mask. “I apologize. I will endure any and all punishment that you see fit for me.”

“Hmm...” Luka contemplated, grinning as she turned to her brother with a teasing mischievous glint in her eyes. “The archives _do_ need some rearranging.” She turned to see her sibling’s terrified expression before laughing out loud.

He rolled his eyes even as he felt a small twitch of a smile on his lips. “Did you just bug my office?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” she said as she stood with a bit of a touch of giddiness in her movements. “Your punishment _is_ arranging some paperwork though so good luck with that,” she winked at him. That earned her a small groan but she continued after a small murmur from her earpiece. “You are also about to have a visitor so I must make my dramatic exit.” 

Luki raised an eyebrow, a teasing glint in his eyes sparkled out of nowhere. “Are you sure you don’t want to stay?” Luka raised an eyebrow towards him, clearly not getting the point. “Don’t you want to see Hatsune again?”

Ocean blue eyes widened at the mention of the misled cop before narrowing her eyes at him with suspicion. “And why would I?”

“You’re undercover _acting_ with Hatsune was a tad bit too much, wasn’t it?” Luki grinned as Luka suddenly choked on air. “I must say, pretty smooth moves, sis. You’re making your big brother proud.” He said, his shit-eating grin getting more sinister as he watched his sister go quiet with an impressive blush on her face.

“Shut up, Luki!”

“I mean, hey, I knew that she would be your type but going too strong too soon might not be the best on first meetings.”

“Luki!”

“Don’t get me wrong, your pick-up lines were excellent. Ten out of ten. But, you might have to take her to dinner first before trying to-”

Luka pressed a palm on her brother’s lips just as a knock on the door got them both to stop their conversation. “Open up, Chief!” a familiar voice said as another, louder knock came from the door. “Sir, open this goddamn door before I break it down myself!” It was Miku and she sounded _pissed_.

The younger sibling hurried to update her team with the current situation. Replies from her team were less than amusing because they just kept on laughing at Luki’s comment. “Stop laughing!” She feels the heat crawling to her ears. “We have a situation here!” She moved to look all over the room, eventually settling to hide near the furniture by the door, figuring that Hatsune would be too angry to even glance to the side. “IA, thank goodness you have a brain cell. Shut the lights down on my signal.”

Luki arranged himself on his chair as he placed his long forgotten cup of coffee on the table. He met eyes with his sister, giving her a short nod before saying. “You may enter, Ms. Hatsune.” 

With a rather loud entrance, the slim figure of the officer that Luka had encountered at the party entered with a vengeance. Teal hair was askew but the rage in her eyes was enough to make her brother cower under the impenetrable poker face. That had Luka grinning but with the door of opportunity literally wide open, she whispered. “Now.”

~0~

Angry teal eyes zeroed in on Luki but her vision failed as soon as she entered through the door when the lights turned off for a second. It was almost like a blink of the eye if she wasn’t glaring at the first instant she saw the Commanding Officer’s annoying face “What the hell was that?”

She watched as this person had the gall to let out an exasperated sigh. “Ms. Hatsune, I know that you are rather irritated but that does not excuse the expletive that went out of your mouth.” 

That had Miku seething. She shut the door with a bang. “You have no right to say that after allowing me to enter a mission that requires more experience and gear than what you initially informed me of.”

Officer Megurine’s face remains stone cold and stoic but silent. That said everything that she needed. 

“Ah,” The teal haired officer said as she crossed her arms. “It _was_ intentional, then.” 

“Yes.”

Miku audibly growled. “I could have died!”

He shrugged, leaning on his irritating big chair with an air of nonchalance. “But, you’re alive which means you have been in safe hands.”

“That’s not the point!” She shouted as she began feeling a surge of heat going towards her head in a fit of rage. She could feel herself exploding once again but she gathered herself with a small sigh. “I would like an explanation, otherwise I will be contacting a higher up.”

Luki raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. “Interesting, Ms. Hatsune. You would go to such lengths?” He laughed, low and condescending. “I knew you are relatively new but I didn’t know that you are naive.”

“Careful with what you are about to say, _sir_ ,” She hissed as she matched her ranking officer’s expressionless eyes with her determined ones. “I am not afraid to report about your connections to an _unknown_ civilian and her invisible organization.”

Familiar ocean blue eyes analysed her carefully. “And what is holding you back from reporting my current status to the big shots?” He tilted his head, genuinely curious. “Why didn’t you just report me?”

Miku frowned. She didn’t know the answer to that as well. All she knew was that she was spared and that Luka’s team had helped in diverting attention so that she could escape amidst the chaos. Was it curiosity? She wasn’t sure. 

Instead of replying, the twenty-two year old officer growled. “Just explain.”

Her commanding officer only stared blankly at her face but she didn’t back down. Shifting her weight from one foot to another, she intensified her glare. The two shared the tense silence, neither breaking down from their stances. 

Minutes passed by but none of them broke until Luki sighed. Slouching on his desk, he rubbed his face as if this is an inconvenience that _she_ had put _him_ through. It only made Miku angrier. 

“It’s complicated,” That had made Miku growl under her breath. Luki flinched but he immediately covered it with a small cough into his fist. “No need for that. We will-” he audible swallowed a lump of nervousness in his throat. “ _I_ will explain but I need time.”

Miku scoffed. “No way.”

“Look,” He sighed. “I am not the leader. As you know, I am only an insider.”

“You mean ‘Spy’.” 

Her ranking officer only waved off her comment. “I cannot disclose information before I discuss it with them.”

She threw Luki an incredulous look. “Then, why the hell would you have me interfere with their operation in the first place?!”

The supposed stoic officer went silent once again as his head hung from his shoulders with an exhausted and, dare she say, guilty(?) expression. Expressionless blue eyes took one glance at her before looking away. “I-I” he stuttered. “Just-” He rubbed his neck in nervousness. “Look, just trust me. Give me a day.” 

~0~

“ _That conversation could have been better_.” Miku thought as she walked through the street on a mockingly beautiful morning. She squints at the sun with tired eyes. 

“ _At least, I’m comfy._ ” She sighed as she tugged on the spare clothes that she left in her locker. Donning a plain white shirt with its sleeves folded up to her biceps, blue denim jeans, and a pair of black and teal converse, she tries to enjoy the morning even though there are still some remnants of a dark cloud over her head. Or rather, under her eyes. 

A large burst of yawn erupts from her as she feels the exhaustion after her adrenaline rush waning from the previous night and her outburst in the precinct. 

“Tired...” Miku whispered as she staggered a little too much. Shaking her head, she decided to take a seat on the bench near the bus terminal.

Luki had given her the day off as some sort of parting gift considering she had given him more time to explain. As a result, here she is aimlessly wandering around the precinct because she cannot handle driving with a hazy sight. 

“Sleep.” She murmured as she slipped into pseudo-consciousness. Her head was nodding off when her nose picked up something heavenly. The waft of roasted beans… The charms of the battle between bitter and sweet and milk… And the earthy flavor that just seeps through her recent unconsciousness and awakens her senses. “ _Coffee!_ ” 

With renewed vigor, Miku looked around and spotted a quaint yet popular coffee shop that is just a few blocks from where she is and made her way inside, passing by satisfied customers with their enviable cups of coffee. 

The shop was packed with people and honestly, she doesn’t even care about how she looked like a mess with a messed up ponytail. Immediately, she discovered the line to the counter and quickly made her way. 

Teal eyes took the time to roam around the shop and found that there are quite a number of people lounging at their lush chairs while eating some of the breakfast selections from the menu. She didn’t blame them, after all those _are_ some good options. 

Other than the food, the atmosphere is both lively and homey with its brown and shades of yellows. 

She spots one empty booth near the windows and she anxiously waits for her turn on the counter, hoping that no one will take it before she could. 

“Good morning and welcome to ‘A Place Of Our Own’,” Someone called to her, not realizing that she was already at the counter. She blinked her eyes in confusion. “May I have your order?”

Miku’s eyes met with kind brown eyes and golden brown long hair. She found herself unable to reply for a minute, not having the opportunity to truly look over her selections. 

“Take your time, miss.” She with soothing words and a small smile. That made her comfortable enough to browse through the menu.

“I’ll get one sushi box and a caramel macchiato for dine.”

The woman nodded before asking for the name on her cup. “Gotcha,” She smiled as she relayed her order to the staff that worked behind her. “Your order will be delivered to you soon Ms. Hatsune. Thank you for your patronage.”

Miku cannot help but sigh in relief. “Thank you,” she eyed the cashier’s name tag. “Ms. Jaehee Kang.”

“It’s Mrs,” She grinned as she showed her wedding ring proudly. One of the female servers piped up with a ‘She’s _my_ wife!’ and Mrs. Jaehee cannot help but fondly roll her eyes before going back to her. “And you’re welcome, honey.” She winked before the cop left the counter and attended to the next customer.

The teal-haired officer discreetly put a few bills in the tip jar before going to the booth that suddenly had a couple occupying it. She sighed. “Just my luck.” She mumbled as she looked around the cafe for another seat.

Unfortunately, every seat is taken except for one corner booth where only a long-haired brunette lounged with a book in her hand. She made her way to the woman, hoping that they could share the table. 

“Excuse me?” She said but the woman did not seem to notice her. She tried again but the woman still remained silent. The tired officer sighed and was about to just change her order to take out when the woman bopped her head wildly.

The woman began doing this little dance on her seat that just made Miku chuckle. Leaving the book bookmarked, the brunette threw her hands slightly in the air as if she was inside a club. She does this shuffle with her hand as the other one is placed by her ear. Miku figured that she was imitating a DJ. 

She did not know how long she was standing, in the middle of the cafe, like an idiot. But she honestly didn’t care if it weren’t for a server making their way past Miku so she cleared her throat and gathered whatever was left of her dignity. “Excuse me?” She said. This time tapping on the stranger’s shoulder. “I know I am disturbing you bu-”

Her words got cut off as soon as she met with familiar shocked ocean blue eyes; those lips; those perfect eyebrows. “Y-You’re-” Miku said, taking a step back.

The leader of the unknown organization eyed her dangerously, assessing something that Miku cannot comprehend without the presence of caffeine in her system. And, really, Miku should be walking away but something about this woman is just… keeping her from being as cautious as she would’ve liked.

A smile suddenly graced the dangerous woman’s lips. “Miku Hatsune, it's been a long time!” She said, taking the ear pods off in one fluid motion. The woman in dark brown hair stood, spreading her arms for a greeting hug to which Miku cannot help but stiffly stay still. With an open palm, she gestured for Miku to sit at the other side of the booth. “Come, sit.”

When Miku didn’t move an inch, Luka sighed. “I didn’t plan this. Honestly, I am just here to destress.” She said as she showed her the partially eaten slice of Tiramisu and the dark frappe.

The cop frowned but took Luka’s word for it and sat uncomfortably across her supposed target. 

It was only then she noticed the other woman’s appearance - an oversized long sleeve and a pair of jeans. Simple and totally normal. She looked nothing like the person she met the night before. 

“Staring is rude, you know,” Miku flinched at being caught. She didn’t realize that she was staring at all. Ocean blue eyes sparkled under surprisingly thick glasses, amusement clearly visible. “Although, I  _ do _ understand. I am clearly beautiful.”

Miku cannot help but sigh, the blush on her face getting redder and redder under Luka’s intense stare. Still, the cop took the courage to look the pink-haired agent in the eyes and say. “What’s your name this time?”

That had the pink-haired unknown laughing but nodded despite the clear amusement in her eyes. “Kaine Glumeur. I appreciate your caution.” She winked at her. 

A wave of embarrassment coursed through as a server placed Miku’s order on the table. “Glamour..?” She asked, resolving to a conversation with Luka. She’s too tired to stress over this confrontation.

The perfectly disguised brunette only shook her head. “No,  _ Glumeur _ ,” Luka said as she rolled her tongue, perfectly imitating an accent that’s almost french and spelling it right after. “You can find me in the records.”

“Oh,” Miku blinked. “So ‘you’ do exist.”

Blue eyes rolled, the playful smile on her face twitching to a slight grin. “We all ‘exist’.” She quoted in the air. “You just don’t know that we  _ are _ .”

“ _ We _ , huh,” Miku murmured as she dragged the sushi box towards her. “I assume that I can’t ask more.”

“You can,” Luka said as she reached for her frappe. She sipped on the straw. “I just get to decide whether I will answer or not.”

Teal eyes rolled in exasperation. “Fair enough,” She said, getting started on her food. “I guess… It’s safe to assume that the Chief got a ‘no’?” She casually stated, even as she felt the disappointment, sinking in.

Ms.  _ Glumeur’s _ demeanor changed as if sensing Miku’s energy drop. She straightened her posture and nodded her head with clear professionalism. “Afraid so, sorry. Everything we are is confidential and I wouldn’t want to risk exposing their identities to unknowns,” Luka said, her expression conveying an undercurrent that is almost pleading but Miku knows that there is a threat mixed in it. “I hope you understand.

Trying not to sigh, Miku nodded. “I do but you better have him punished. That idiot deserves burpees for months for the shit he put me through.”

For a moment Luka sat still with her eyes wide in surprise which bloomed to a melodious laugh. Ocean blue eyes scrunched as she tried to hide her laugh with her hand but anyone within their vicinity could hear Luka’s snicker. “Oh don’t worry, I will.” She smirked with the same mischievous glint Miku saw at the party. “Burpees, push-ups, 5-minute planks, mountain climbers and the works for five months. Plus, rearranging our archives by order of case, color coding, and date.”

Miku cannot help but chuckle at the last bit, feeling the slight heaviness on her shoulder start to lift as soon as Luka laughed. “Did you bug our office?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Her companion said as she very obviously tries to hide a smile underneath sipping on her Frappe.

“You’re something else, Ms.  _ Glumeur _ .” The police officer said with a shake of her head and a smile on her lips. 

Ocean blue eyes rolled but Miku could see something akin to fondness in them. “I  _ am _ something else. Have you met  _ me _ ?” Luka said, not hiding the smug smile on her face. “Most people ”

**Author's Note:**

> Updated my work because it didn't seem right to just leave it like that. Still going with my original intention though. I'll just go about it a bit differently. :)
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading and see you in the next one!


End file.
